


h u r t / c o m f o r t.

by SheithLover_Voltron



Series: V O L T R O N B I N G O. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Battle, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love, Voltron Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron
Summary: here are all of my works for voltron bingo using the card - h/c!





	1. n o t h u n g r y. (eating disorder)

this is a voltron bingo event, and i have the cards hurt/comfort (free-for-all), and an exclusive sheith, shance, allurance, lotura, krolia, lance, shiro, and adashi/shadam card. i'm so excited to be doing this! you can request some card slots over on my tumblr [kroliasgirl](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com) or [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfddVoCPSJGSCFIgIRlFgA6-LWZ2xl66vW2gk02z7b98NGxLQ/viewform)! I hope you guys enjoy!

slot; eating disorder.  
pairing; past shiro/keith, james/keith.  
characters; shiro, keith, james.  
triggers; anorexia, starvation, hospitalization.

* * *

chicken has thirty-one calories, peas have twenty-two, pork has... holy shit, sixty-five?! he absolutely can't eat that! he can't... he won't. he'll find an excuse or something to skip the celebratory banquet that the garrison is holding for voltron. he's going to say that he wants to test out the new gladiator bot, and hopefully they'll let him skip the banquet. who knows what other calorie and fat-ridden foods lie in wait for him?


	2. i c a n ' t s l e e p. (insomnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has trouble sleeping, and no one on the team notices but Keith. {requested by xukies on Tumblr!}

requested by  _[xukies](http://xukies.tumblr.com)_!

slot; insomnia.  
pairing; shiro/keith.  
characters; shiro, keith.  
triggers; insomnia

* * *

coming soon!!!


	3. l o v e i s p a i n f u l. (hanahaki disease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place at the garrison, either pre-S1 or post-S7. James has the hanahaki disease (bc he's in love w Keith) but hides it. Keith is concerned about him but they're also not very close? (although mutual pining can be a thing). Whether or not Keith actually returns James' feelings is up to you (so either james has the disease bc Keith really doesn't like him back, or he has it bc he THINKS keith doesn't like him back). {requested by anon!}

slot; hanahaki disease.  
pairing; james/keith.  
characters; keith, james.  
triggers; hanahaki disease (??).

* * *

coming soon!


	4. t o u c h m e. (touch-starved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a touch starved keith that has an abusive foster-life childhood, he has a nightmare and lance somehow finds him and helps him through a panic attack, and keith is super awkward bc hes like mega touch starved and shy to physical touch.

dedicated to [anizme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anizme/pseuds/anizme)! thank you for the request!

reminder to request a slot [here](https://goo.gl/forms/lBwYagLqCWjPzbtK2)! more bingo cards have been added, btw!

slot; touch-starved.  
pairing; keith/lance.  
characters; keith, lance, shiro, pidge, hunk, allura, coran.  
triggers; none.

* * *

"


End file.
